A Valentines Day with the Nordics
by SnowFlakeChild
Summary: I don't own anything! Norway finally tired of Denmark's antics and runs away taking Finland with him. Denmark, Sweden and Iceland travel the European continent looking for their lost friends. Will They be able to find them before Valentine's Day? Will Denmark be able to get Norway to forgive him? Rated T for Language (AKA Romano)
1. Chapter 1

**SCENE 1**

[Sweden and Finland are drinking morning tea in Sweden's house. It is a week before Valentine's day.]

FINLAND: So ummm Sweden?

[Sweden grunts in reply and just barely looks up from his morning paper.]

FINLAND: Well I was just wondering, [Sweden is actually looking up at him now, kinda] if we are going to might maybe do something for valentine's day maybe?

SWEDEN: I am going to Norway's house.

FINLAND: [looks disappointed] Well I thought that maybe, since I am your wife and all, and now that we live together, that maybe we could do something together for valentine's day?

SWEDEN: No. Norge is expecting me.

FINLAND: But-

SWEDEN: Discussion ended.

FINLAND: Oh… okay. Well on a different topic I made you some pancakes for breakfast, I know how you get hungry in the mornings. [Back to reading an article about America and China arguing over an air space, he grunts in reply.] I also cleaned the entire house last night while you were sleeping because you said we had a guest coming over today. I also set up the patio table because I thought we could eat breakfast on the balcony together and- [The doorbell rings and Sweden gets up to answer the door completely ignoring anything Finland was saying.]

SWEDEN: [opens the door to an irritated Norway] Norway what a pleasant surprise.

NORWAY: I believe this belongs to you. [shoves an opened letter into Sweden's hand.]

SWEDEN: Are you hungry, I have pancakes. [Ignoring Norway's irritation Sweden drags Norway inside by way of his outstretched hand.]

NORWAY: [irritated] No I'm not hungry, I already had breakfast with my little brother. And would you please let go off me?

FINLAND: [standing meekly in the corner but smile and waves] Hi Norway.

NORWAY: Oh hello Finland, I didn't see you there-

SWEDEN: Don't mind the help [He drags norway onto the balcony that over looks a forest.] There now we can be alone. What is it that you needed?

NORWAY:I came to give you back this horribly written love letter. I thought that I told you to stop sending them.

SWEDEN: If I stop sending them how can I be sure that you do not forget my feelings for you? NORWAY: How could I forget, you never stop reminding me. I thought that your marriage to Finland would stop this.

SWEDEN: Is that why you did it? [he looks at the ground]

NORWAY: Did what?

SWEDEN: You went on a date with Iceland! Don't deny it you said so yourself!

NORWAY: What are you talking about you _rass hoel_? Iceland is my brother-

SWEDEN: [take Norway's hand] I promise I will give you all you want and need, anything you heart desires just ask.

NORWAY: _Kristus_ [rolls eyes]

[Suddenly a giant axe slams into the wooden railing of Sweden's balcony, a distressed Denmark is hanging onto the handle, seeing as Sweden apparently lives in a cottage in the mountains.]

DENMARK: Ummm Norge? Can you help me out here?

NORWAY: What the _helvete_ are you doing here?[sighing Norway helps Denmark onto the balcony]

DENMARK: [now securely on firm ground hugs Norway tightly] I heard you had been kidnapped by stupid Sweden so I came here to be your knight in shining armour!

NORWAY: For the last time I do not need rescuing! I came here of my own free will, do you forget the viking age? You both should know that I can handle myself! [Norway is twitching with agitation]

DENMARK: [goes on as if he hadn't heard Norway] Norge he didn't touch you did he? He just can't get over the fact that you chose me over him can he? I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner. [Snuggles his head into Norway's shoulder]

NORWAY: Why do I even try...

SWEDEN: Why would anyone chose a wanna be king over the lion of scandinavia?[Norway rolls his eyes content to wait out their tantrums]

DENMARK: Lion of Scandinavia? You were nothing more than a bully beating up helpless baby nations!

SWEDEN: At least I didn't slaughter countless members of their nobility!

DENMARK: If you hadn't had questioned my authority as King of All Norse Land I wouldn't have had to kill off your nobility!

SWEDEN: Are you saying that I am at fault? [Whips out his staff from nowhere]

DENMARK: Of course! You are the one who broke up the family! [Fixes his grip on his axe]

[Finland sees the commotion from inside and rushes onto the balcony]

FINLAND:Wait guys! Don't fight! Norway do something! [he looks desperately at Norway]

NORWAY: Why is it my problem? I'm not their babysitter. The only person I have to look after is Iceland.

[Upon hearing Norway say another man's name both Denmark and Sweden stop their fighting]

DENMARK: Have you been hanging out with Iceland again?

NORWAY: Well he is my little brother so I am obligated to look after him-

SWEDEN: You think that's all there is?

NORWAY: What are you talking about?

DENMARK: How can you not know?

NORWAY: I'm so confused. Look all I wanted to do was give Sweden back his stupid letter and now-

DENMARK: Letter? What letter?

SWEDEN: None of your business.

DENMARK: As Norway's significant other I do believe that is my business!

NORWAY: My what?! You're not-

SWEDEN: Norway would never date you. He has higher standards.

NORWAY:You know what I'm leaving. [Denmark and Sweden continue bickering]

FINLAND: But Norway-

NORWAY: [continues walking] I would rather be anywhere but here.

FINLAND: But Sweden and Denmark are only-

NORWAY: I _don't_ care [walks out the door]

FINLAND: Norway wait! [follows]

[Norway and Finland disappear and Sweden and Denmark continue to argue…]

SWEDEN: You're a war obsessed narcissist.

DENMARK: No I'm not! You just can't handle my amazingness! Isn't that right Norway? [silence] Norway?

[Sweden and Denmark look around, just now noticing their beloved's absence.]

SWEDEN: Norway seems to have disappeared...[Sweden runs out the door going god knows where]

DENMARK: Don't sweat it Norge, I'll save you! [runs out the door but heads in the opposite direction of Sweden].


	2. Chapter 2

SCENE 2

[Finland and Norway have wondered to Norway's house trying to avoid Denmark and Sweden].

NORWAY: [starts to bustle around the kitchen making hot chocolate] Well I'm glad to be nice and safe in my home, and away from those two idiots.

FINLAND: Don't you think they would look here?

NORWAY: What do you mean?

FINLAND: Well we are at your home...

NORWAY: Your point being?

FINLAND: The first place they will probably come looking for you is your house…

NORWAY:[stops making hot chocolate] Oh god you do actually have a point. [sighs] Why can't they just leave me alone? We have to leave now. [Norway scribbles a note and attaches it to the refrigerator, something about how he is going to Iceland's house for the day]

FINLAND: [stares at the not with confusion as Norway is gathering things into a backpack] If you're trying to hide from them why would you leave a note telling them where you are going?

NORWAY: I'm not telling them where I am going.

FINLAND: But-

NORWAY: I'm leaving a false trail [ gives Finland a smirk]

FINLAND: Oh! thats a good idea…wait but yount they be worried?

[In the distance Sweden and Denmark can be heard shouting at each other as usual]

NORWAY: [looks a Finland]How is that my problem? Let's go. Now.

FINLAND: But I'm still not sure that running away is a good idea, and Sweden might worry about me and you know how Denmark throws his tantrums when he isn't with you and-

NORWAY: [completely ignoring Finland] I'll need a boat...

FINLAND: What?

NORWAY: Nevermind, I'm leaving. [Goes out the back door]

FINLAND: Norway! [follows after]

[They quickly rush out the back door just in time to be out of the house before Denmark begins banging on Norway's front door]

DENMARK: Norgie! [Denmark bangs on the door so hard that it comes off it's hinges and falls into the house]...Oops.

SWEDEN:[walks into the house] Look what you did. Norway is not going to be happy with you.

DENMARK: Shut up. Norway loves me and you're just jelly. [follows him inside]

SWEDEN: jelly?

DENMARK: You know jealous?

SWEDEN: Why would I be jealous of a big buffoon?

[they continue to argue for a good thirty minutes]

DENMARK: Wait didn't we come here for a reason?

SWEDEN: We aren't doing anything. I came here to find Norway.

DENMARK: [childishly] Not if I save him first.

SWEDEN:[pinches the bridge of his nose] Does it really matter who saves him if in the end he is safe?

DENMARK: [ignoring Sweden he begins to look around the house and notices the note] Is that a note?

SWEDEN: What else would it be? A moose?

DENMARK: Stop being a smart ass and listen. "I'm going to Iceland's house, please don't come find me…" Obviously Norway has been kidnapped by Iceland and forced to write this note![puts his hands on his hips triumphantly]

SWEDEN: I don't think-

DENMARK: Well either way I am going to Icy's house to be with my Norge~[he skips out the front door with Sweden following close behind]

SWEDEN: Wait for me you idiot!


	3. Chapter 3

**SCENE 3**

[Finland and Norway are pushing a viking longboat into the sea off the norwegian coast]

FINLAND: Are you sure this thing is seaworthy?

NORWAY: This is the boat that got me to America's hat. [smiles confidently]

FINLAND: Wasn't that centuries ago? Wait...You mean Canada?

NORWAY: Who?

FINLAND: But if it's so old don't you think it would be better to use a more modern or newer boat?

NORWAY: Are you insulting my engineering? I traveled all over the world in this ship.

FINLAND: No, no of course not I just think that-

NORWAY: Well that's nice, hey my hammer from the viking era is still here!

FINLAND: Greeeaaattt…. Don't you think it will bring back bad memories for England if you land on his shores in a viking long boat with your hammer?

NORWAY: What are you talking about?

FINLAND: You know you kinda pillaged his monasteries, attacked his villages, kidnapped his people into slavery…

NORWAY: Oh that? Well it was his fault for not defending himself back then. If anything I helped him by teaching him to defend his boarders.

FINLAND: I don't think he sees it that way

NORWAY: Don't worry about it. We're actually good friends now. We bonded over our shared visions and talents.

FINLAND: What?

NORWAY: He was so excited when I greeted Flying Mint Bunny, and he invited me to tea. That's when I introduced him to Mr. Troll and Miss Fairy~

FINLAND: ummm…

NORWAY: The unchosen just don't understand. [shaking head]

FINLAND:Ok then… remind me to make a call to a psychiatrist when we hit land…

NORWAY: What? Why?


	4. Chapter 4

**SCENE 4**

[Denmark and Sweden have arrived at Iceland's house]

DENMARK: [banging on Iceland's door] Icy! Uncle Denmark is here!

[Iceland reluctantly opens the door to see Denmark with his hand raised mid bang and Sweden standing silently behind him]

ICELAND: Yes?

SWEDEN: Where is Norway?

ICELAND:[crosses his arms] Why should I tell you that?

DENMARK: Because we asked nicely? Awww come on Icy! Tell us? Pretty please? Pretty pretty-

ICELAND: [sighs] And what makes you think I know where Norway is?

SWEDEN: He is your big brother after all.

ICELAND: What? [blushing] That hasn't been confirmed…

DENMARK: I'm pretty sure the genetic test confirmed it, why don't you call him big brother?

ICELAND:[looks at the ground] I feel conflicted…

SWEDEN: Is that because of your feelings-?

ICELAND: What?!

DENMARK: Do you deny it? It is sooo obvious that you are totally crushing on Norgie. [winks at him]

ICELAND: I am not crushing! I just feel obligated to him because he raised me and protected me [stares off dreamily]

DENMARK: Is that why you call him three times a day?

ICELAND: What? How would you know that-

SWEDEN: [with his hand on his chin] It is clear that Norway does not return the romantic feelings seeing as he usually lets the phone ring on an average of five to six times before he answers…

DENMARK: Really I had it in my data that he waited three to four times…

SWEDEN: We should compare data to get the best results of the behaviors of Norway and-

ICELAND: Why are you stalking Norway?!

DENMARK: [to Sweden] later. [sweden nods in agreement and Denmark turns to Iceland]So is he here?

ICELAND: Who?

DENMARK: Norway!

ICELAND: Oh, actually Norgie isn't here… [Iceland looks lonely]

DENMARK: What?! But the note said he would be here! Then we have to go find him!

SWEDEN: If not here where is he?

ICELAND: Norway is missing?!

[Completely ignoring Iceland]

DENMARK: Who would want to kidnap Norgie?

SWEDEN: They would have to have something against him...

DENMARK: Maybe England took him?

SWEDEN: Yes, perhaps in revenge for the viking era?

ICELAND: If you guys are going to look for Norway I am coming too!

[The three of them make their way to Iceland's airport]


	5. Chapter 5

**SCENE 5**

[Finland and Norway arrive in the UK and are at Englands doorstep]

NORWAY: [Norway knocks on the door with his hammer] England!

FINLAND: Maybe you shouldn't yell…

[England opens the door]

ENGLAND: Huh? [_looks at Finland disapprovingly_] … Ugh, first America, now you? [_notices Norway_] Oh! Norway what a pleasure~

NORWAY: Hi England, how have you been? [hears America loudly yelling "I am the hero" from England's house] Is that America?

ENGLAND: [sigh] Yes. Perhaps you can… lighten the atmosphere a little. I can feel my brain melting in his presence.

NORWAY: I thought you two were getting along better recently? What happened to the "special relationship"?

ENGLAND: Yes, well, - pardon? The _what_?[blushing]

FINLAND: Yeah Norge, What are you talking about?

NORWAY: Riggghhhtttt….. that was supposed to be a secret wasn't it?

ENGLAND: [_obviously uncomfortable_] Ahem… if you would like some tea, I do believe it should be ready by now…

NORWAY: [taking the opportunity to change the subject] Yes, that would be nice. [they go inside]

FINLAND: [whispering to Norway] he isn't going to to torture us is he?

NORWAY: What do you mean?

FINLAND: You know [gulps] …..cook.

ENGLAND: Oh, and I just made some wonderful bangers and mash as well! America refuses to eat it for some reason, but I'm sure you two gentlemen will appreciate it.

NORWAY: Of course! [is planning on feeding it to his troll while Finland begins to weep internally]

[they walk into the house to find America belting out the star spangled banner into England's hair brush]

ENGLAND: And here is the cretin now.

AMERICA: [_looking up_] Oh, hey dudes! What's up? [_runs over_] You take care of those chemical weapons yet or what? You know in Syria?

NORWAY: [irritated] I told you I wasn't going to.

FINLAND: What is he talking about?

AMERICA: Oh, hey, you brought your friend! Uh… Iceland, right? Somethin' like that?

FINLAND: I'm Finland…

AMERICA: Ah, right! I remember now! You're, like, next to Italy or something, right?

[England shakes his head in dismay]

NORWAY: Anyway England can we hang out here for a while?

ENGLAND: What? Someone who… _wants_ to hang out with me? I mean… yes, of course! Of course. I'll make a trifle to celebrate!

AMERICA: A trifle? Isn't that like an alien species or something?

ENGLAND: It's food you wanker.

NORWAY: Umm yeah sure.

FINLAND: But Norway what if they get worried-

AMERICA: Wait, why would you want to hang out with _England_?

FINLAND: Aren't you hanging out with England?

AMERICA: … I'm… just here to make fun of his accent.

ENGLAND: I don't have an accent! You are the one with an accent!

AMERICA: Ha, yeah, right. Everyone back home talks like I do.

ENGLAND: Well of course they do! Ugh, why do I even bother with you sometimes?

AMERICA: Aw, but Iggy-

NORWAY: Sorry to interrupt your lover's quarrel but I have a problem that I need your help with.

ENGLAND: Oh? Do go on. [takes a sip of tea]

NORWAY: It's a long story, but to shorten it we are hiding from Denmark and Sweden-

FINLAND: I wouldn't say _we-_

AMERICA: Heh, wow, what'd you do to piss those guys off?

NORWAY: Actually it's quite the opposite. So I came here to what I thought would be peaceful and quiet…[looking at America irritatedly]

AMERICA: Ha, that's a good idea, no one ever thinks to go to England's house!

ENGLAND: Well, I'm honored that you chose to come to me.

FINLAND: But it is the closest country to hide in don't you think that-

NORWAY: Oh my god you're right we can't stay here.

[Finland exhales a sigh of relief because he might not have to eat England's food]

ENGLAND: Oh, but I haven't even put the tea out yet… and the bangers and mash will be ready in just a minute.

NORWAY: I'm sorry England.

ENGLAND: Oh, I see. Well… I suppose another time, then? Perhaps I can serve you dinner one night.

AMERICA: But Iggy, does that mean they'll interrupt our sleepovers?

ENGLAND: [_sharply_] You can be quiet, you bloody git.

AMERICA: … That's an insult, isn't it? Heh, you Brits and your silly words. Well, you know what they say, sticks and stones can hurt my bones, but words-

[Before he can finish England throws a British dictionary at his face]

NORWAY: Well I think I will just leave you two alone now, this is getting a little too kinky for me…

FINLAND: I really think we should go back home-

AMERICA: [_recovering_] Ow, what is wrong with you, dude?

ENGLAND: [_looking away_] Nothing, you bloody wanker.

AMERICA: I still don't know what that means.

ENGLAND: [_looking over to Norway_] Oh, you're going _now_?

NORWAY: I don't want to be here if they show up.

FINLAND: But-

NORWAY: Where did I park the longboat?

[Norway leaves with Finland following while England is attempting to choke America]


	6. Chapter 6

**SCENE 6**

[a couple hours later at England's house in which Iggy and America are still bickering about language differences]

AMERICA: I don't get you, man. It's not like I'm bleeding or anything.

ENGLAND: Keep it up and you will be soon.

AMERICA: Ah, you're just jealous because _my _gun is bigger than your's.

ENGLAND: _What_? That has no relevancy! Besides, how would you know such a fact in order to base your idiotic logic off of it?

AMERICA: Well, _everything_ is bigger in America.

[The nordics led by Denmark wonder into England's house]

DENMARK: Whoa we interrupted something didn't we?

SWEDEN: It seems we are seeing the 'special relationship" at work.

ICELAND: Norway said I couldn't know about that until I was older-

ENGLAND: [_yelling_] What is this bloody 'special relationship' that everyone seems to bloody know about? What are you bloody people doing in my house?!

MR. TROLL: [whispers to England] Don't tell them where Norway is…

ENGLAND: [_turning to troll_] Don't you think I bloody know that?

AMERICA: Um, Iggy? Who are you talking to? What'd the wall do to you?

DENMARK:[looking concerned] Is he ok?

AMERICA: Oh, it's all good, he does this sometimes.

FLYING MINT BUNNY: Don't be so angry Mr. England…

ENGLAND: [_taking deep breath_] Oh, you always know how to calm me down, Flying Mint Bunny. [_to Mr. Troll_] I'm sorry for yelling.

AMERICA: Oh, God. Here we go.

SWEDEN: So is Norway here?

AMERICA: Oh, yeah, he and Iceland were just here!  
ICELAND: Umm I'm Iceland?

SWEDEN: Norway was here?

DENMARK: Where did he go?

AMERICA: Oh, he and Iceland said they were going to go to-

ENGLAND: [_interrupting_] France's house! Yes. France's house. [_whispering to Flying Mint Bunny_] They'd _never_ go to France's house.

[Flying Mint Bunny nods in agreement]

DENMARK: Alright let's go see Francey Pants!

SWEDEN: Only for Norway would I ever go _there._

ICELAND: [Looks with determination into the sky] Don't worry Norgie I won't let France do anything weird to you!

SWEDEN: Neither Iceland nor England kidnapped Norway

DENMARK: [gasps] It must have been the help!

ICELAND: Who?

SWEDEN: Its makes sense! He has always been jealous of Norge…

DENMARK: Don't you mean jelly?

SWEDEN: I am ignoring you now.

ICELAND: Come on, If Norgie is at France's god knows what's happening to him now…

[All the nordics exchange terrified looks and go running back for the taxi who is apparently still sitting at the curb]

ENGLAND: Wait! Don't you gentlemen at least want some bangers and mash before you leave?

DENMARK: Free food?

SWEDEN: I am hungry…

[the three nordics huddle to discuss the prospect of food]

ICELAND: But guys-

DENMARK: Come on Finny a little snack won't hurt.

ICELAND: But it's England's snack…

SWEDEN: We will need fuel if we want to save Norway.

ICELAND: Well ok.. but only so that we will have the energy to save my Norgie…

DENMARK, SWEDEN: Agreed.[huddle ends]

ENGLAND: Wait… R-really? Most people would have run away by now… I'll get it ready!

[Denmark, Sweden, and Iceland eat at England's house but then end up with food poisoning and have to stay the night in a local English hospital, thankfully England has really good healthcare… I guess now we know why…]


	7. Chapter 7

**SCENE 7**

[Norway and Finland have rowed to France and landed on the shores of Normandy. There they find France tanning in a speedo.]

NORWAY: Oh god I was hoping we would land near Belgium's house.

FINLAND: Is that-

NORWAY: Maybe if we are really quiet he won't see-

FRANCE: _Bonjour_! Care to join me, gentlemen?

FINLAND: But I don't think Sweden would like it if I-

NORWAY: No we would rather not.

FRANCE: Don't worry your pretty little heads about it. I'm sure your… husbands will never find out. Denmark's a pretty cool guy, no?

[Finland blushes]

NORWAY: I do not have a husband!

FRANCE: [_ignoring Norway_] Oh, what's this? Mr. Finland, you're blushing. Honhonhon…

FINLAND: No! I mean.. I was thinking about Mr. Sweden…

NORWAY: [rolls eyes] Leave him alone you pig, like you are good enough to be with a Scandinavian.

FRANCE: Honhon… _mon cherie_, you will soon find that true love knows no bounds… Neither borders nor limits…

NORWAY: I am so glad there is an ocean between us…

FRANCE: Which is why man invented boats~.

[Finland looks distressed]

NORWAY: We invented the long ships to travel and explore places worth seeing…

FRANCE: Oh, I can think of a couple of places for you to… explore. Places worth seeing.

NORWAY: There is a reason I abandoned the territory I acquired from you… It wasn't nearly as impressive as you described it.

FINLAND: Ummm did something happen between you two? Does Denmark know?

NORWAY: Nothing happened! What does Denmark have to do with anything?!

FRANCE: Honhon… Mr. Norway, I know the real reason why you abandoned the territory…

NORWAY: Really? I think it would hard for you to remember any of it seeing as you never showed up.

FRANCE: Honhon… It was obviously because you could not bear the heat of the French passion which you encountered here… Would you like a second chance?

NORWAY: No! I would not like a second chance!

FINLAND: Mr. France, Norway loves Denmark now-

NORWAY: [blushing] I do not-

FRANCE: Oh? Is there some lover's quarrel going on between you two? Even the most passionate of hearts sputter out on occasion. Do tell me, what is the matter?

FINLAND: Well they were together for centuries ever since the viking age-

NORWAY: We were never together!

FINLAND: But then the Kalmar Union happened and Denmark kinda became a jerk for a while and it broke up the whole family. Despite what Norge says, he really loves our family and he was sad to see everyone fighting… And when Sweden asked Norway to leave with us-

NORWAY: [threateningly] Finland-

FINLAND: Norge stayed with Denmark because he loves him-

NORWAY: That's not tru-

FINLAND: But I know deep down that they both love-[Norway threatens Finland with his viking hammer] I'm sorry! I just want us to be a happy family again!

FRANCE: [_apprently listening closely_] Ah, I see… yes… it is all clear to me. I see what the problem is. But worry not, for there is _always_ a solution. [Norway slightly tilts his head as if listening but then quickly pretends not to be and starts walking back to the boat]

NORWAY: I don't care about any of this, there is nothing to fix…[walks out of earshot]

[Finland starts to follow but then pauses and turns back to France]

FINLAND: Really? It can be fixed?

FRANCE: But of course. You see, when the _French_ want to solve problems like this, here's what we do. We buy as much wine as we legally can, invite them to dinner, turn down the lights… and the problems seem to fix themselves after a single magical night.

FINLAND: What? That doesn't involve Christmas magic...I don't understa-

FRANCE: I would be… _happy_ to give a demonstration. [_holding up wine bottle from somewhere_] I already have the wine.

NORWAY: [from the shore] Come on Finland! We're casting off!

FINLAND: But he is going to hel-

NORWAY: Trust me you don't want any help from that French frog. Come on!

FINLAND: Sorry Mr. France, Norway says it's time to go now… [turns around and starts walking down the beach]

FRANCE: Honhonhon… it's alright, Dr. France is willing to make a house call. I shall bring you a speedo~.

[Finland is too far to hear France's disturbing remark and waves at him from the long boat. They cast off and start heading in the direction of Germany]


	8. Chapter 8

**SCENE 8**

[The day after Norway's unintended visit to France and upon their revival in the English hospital, Denmark makes a threatening call to France telling him to be prepared for a scandinavian invasion, to which France responded pervertedly. When they arrive in the French airport they find France waiting for them]

SWEDEN: Oh god.

DENMARK: Icy, dont make eye contact-

FRANCE: _Bonjour_. I'm ready to be… invaded.

ICELAND: ummm Mr. France do you have Norwa- I mean [he gulps and looks at the ground sadly] my b-b-bro-broth-brother?

DENMARK: What have you done to Norway!?

SWEDEN: If you answer in a way that does not win our favor the result will be war.

FRANCE: Honhonhon… Why, yes, I _did_see Norway.

DENMARK: I swear if you-

FRANCE: We discussed certain matters concerning… _love_.

SWEDEN: There better not have been physical contact.

ICELAND: What did you do to my Nor- ummm…. I mean.. well-Denmark?!

[Denmark has taken out his axe and and is pointing it threateningly toward France]

DENMARK: Where is he?

FRANCE: Honhonhon… So, it _is _true then…

ICELAND: What's true?

SWEDEN: I guess you were too young to remember.

FRANCE: I heard all about your… family troubles. Honhon…

SWEDEN: There is no more family… we have Denmark to thank for that.

ICELAND: Is he talking about when we all used to live together?

[Denmark looks at the ground]

FRANCE: Hon, worry not, my friends! I am French; we know how to solve any troubles of the heart.

DENMARK: You mean I can fix it?

SWEDEN: Why should you help him? It's his own fault he screwed up. Now it is my turn to become close to Norway.

ICELAND: NO! [looking horrified]

[Sweden and Denmark look at him confusedly]

DENMARK: Why do you care so much-

SWEDEN: About your _brother's_ relations?

ICELAND: What? I don't-I mean-he is _my_ b-b-bro-broth-brother [ seems to be choking on the word] after all. Doesn't that give me a right to him- I mean to care?

FRANCE: Gentlemen, gentlemen, please. Let us work this out like the cultured and civilized men that we are. Now then… [_handing Sweden a glass of wine he produced from god knows where_] Tell me, Mr. Sweden, _your_ version of what happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**SCENE 9**

[Sweden, Denmark, Iceland, and France are strolling through the streets of nice]

SWEDEN: Well it all started back in the viking age. [Iceland is listening intently] The three of us were just friends, Norway, Denmark and I. We prayed to Odin and held festivals together. But Norway went exploring one day and met England who set his riches out on a platter for the taking.

DENMARK: Yes I remember. We all started pillaging together, and thats when it started to happen… how could we help ourselves?

FRANCE: Honhonhon… I understand completely, how can you _not_ pillage England when he's helpless and vulnerable?

SWEDEN: No not that! He means Norway.

DENMARK: Somehow the raids changed the way we saw him, suddenly neither of us could just see him as a friend anymore...there was something more…

FRANCE: Ah, but how fleeting the heart can be… do tell me more about what change occurred in your hearts that lead to such tumultuous relations.

DENMARK: The way Norge could just wipe out entire towns…

SWEDEN: He showed no hesitation swinging his hammer…

DENMARK: No one could stand against him and survive…[both Sweden and Denmark are looking into the distance dreamily… France is a little creeped out… yeah even France is creeped out by viking culture…not the love part… just the fact that they find violence so… appealing...]

FRANCE: Well, whatever gets you going, I guess… _Ahem_. No matter what the cause, all love is the same in the end.

ICELAND: Umm I hate to interrupt but-

FRANCE: [_turning sharply toward him_] Yeeess, my dear _enfant_?

ICELAND: Well we kinda came here looking for Norway…

[Sweden and Denmark snap out of it]

DENMARK: Right! Where are you hiding him you pig?

FRANCE: I never hide _anything_, _mon cherie_. Honhon… I'll have you know that Mr. Norway left some time ago. I've been quite lonely.

SWEDEN: You mean you let him go?

FRANCE:Would you have prefered me to… keep him _here_? With _me_? Honhon…

SWEDEN: I would prefer you told us where he is…

FRANCE: Unfortunately, my dears, he took off in that cute little boat of his… [_wistful sigh_]

DENMARK: So where is he now? Which way did he go?

FRANCE: If I only knew, _mon cherie_. Honhonhon… East, I presume.

SWEDEN: East? So he went to Germany? I have heard about a supposed WWIII instigated by Prussia… It could be dangerous to the east…

DENMARK: Norge probably doesn't know about WWIII.. we gotta go talk to Germany maybe he can do something.

ICELAND: Yeah he is a reasonable, responsible man~

SWEDEN: Let's go.

[They all run toward the nearest train station leaving France behind without a word]

FRANCE: Ah, but you just got here. Oh well… Perhaps I should pay a little visit to _mon petit Angleterre_… [walks off in the direction of England]


	10. Chapter 10

**SCENE 10**

[Norway and Finland have made it to Germany and have traveled to Berlin via river, because viking boats can do that… look it up.. anyway they have arrived at Germany's house and are about to knock on the door]

[Norway is knocking when the door opens almost hitting him in the face]

NORWAY: German- Oh hello Prussia...

FEM!PRUSSIA: Oh! Hey there, haven't seen you since World War II~!

NORWAY: Aren't you always a pleasure…Is your brother home by any chance?

FEM!PRUSSIA: Oh, hey, how's your little boyfriend doing?

NORWAY: If you're referring to Denmark, he is not my boyfriend.

FEM!PRUSSIA: Ah, not well I see…

GREECE: Meeeooooowwwwwwww.

FINLAND: Is he ok? [Everyone ignores him]

GERMANY: [_to Greece_] _Mund halten_! [approaches door] Hello, Norway.

NORWAY: Ah there you are Germany. What is going on here? Is that Greece?

GERMANY: My sister here is trying to run off and cause another world war.

FINLAND: Oh no-

NORWAY: I see. Well I suppose it has been rather boring in Europe lately...probably extremely boring for a warfare country like your sister.

FEM!PRUSSIA: _Ja_! Say, you wanna join the Axis of Awesomeness? My brother here agreed to!

GERMANY: I did no such thing!

FINLAND: Well I don't think-

GREECE: Meeeooowwwwwwwww! Fraaaaaaaaaaank!

NORWAY: Well you know how much a good war gets my viking blood going but I am busy at the moment. [looks irritated but disappointed] I am currently trying to avoid a certain idiot.

FEM!PRUSSIA: Ah, I see, I see. Well I'm busy too, ya know, gotta get to my new military base at Russia's house…

GERMANY: _Nein_, you are _not _going there.

NORWAY: You're going to Russia's? [a light bulb goes off] That's brilliant!

GERMANY: She is _not_.

FINLAND: What do you mean Norway? We should really get home-

NORWAY: Prussia would you mind if we went with you to Russia's?

FINLAND:But-

GREECE: MEOW.

FEM!PRUSSIA: Not at all!

GERMANY: Prussia…

NORWAY: Oh and how was France's party? Thankfully I couldn't go.

FINLAND: Yeah we had a Scandinavian union meet-

FEM!PRUSSIA: Oh yeah, it was awesome! Lots of alcohol, not much clothes, there were some awesome party games, like Twister… I lost my bra though, and I'm feeling a bit nauseous right now… much have been all those _baguettes_ I had.

NORWAY: Oh! Congratulations [They start talking suspiciously about baby's r us]

GERMANY: _Vas_.

FINLAND: Well Germany when a boy likes a girl-

FEM!PRUSSIA: [_giggle_] Oh, nothing you won't find out about in a few months, _bruder_.

NORWAY: I had heard that Russia was there. I glad you two are getting along better now.

GERMANY: _Prussia-_

FEM!PRUSSIA: Oh, I'm just-

GREECE: Meeeeooooowwwwwwwwwwwww!

GERMANY: [_yelling at Greece_] SHUT UP.

GREECE: Have you seen Frank?

GERMANY: I AM TALKING TO MY SISTER.

GREECE: … is that a no?

NORWAY: So when does the train leave?

FINLAND: But Norge-

FEM!PRUSSIA: You're right! Everyone aboard the Awesome train! Choo choo!

GERMANY: Prussia!

PRUSSIA: [_running off_] Choo choo!

[Prussia and Norway walk ahead of the group talking about genders and onesies, Germany is following yelling about doing something to Russia, Finland is following meekly behind protesting about how they should all just go home and Greece trails in last murmuring something about a cat and Frank.]


	11. Chapter 11

**SCENE 11**

[Denmark, Sweden, and Iceland arrive at Germany's house]

DENMARK: Germany?! [_banging on the door_]

SWEDEN: If he hasn't answered by now he isn't going to. [_acting all high and mighty_]

DENMARK: Well at least I'm doing something and not just standing here like a pompous jerk!

ICELAND: Stop arguing we need to find Norgie!

DENMARK:[_loses temper_] Norge this. Norway that. Norgie Norgie Norgie. For a little brother you're quite obsessed don't you think!

SWEDEN: Denmark! [_Iceland looks devastated_]

DENMARK: [_looks at Sweden then back at Iceland notice his expression_]Oh I'm sorry Icey, I didn't mean that..

SWEDEN: [_stares at Denmark with determination_] When we find Norway I'll make sure his family stays whole.

DENMARK: Relationships have their ups and downs.. At least I have never been unfaithful.

SWEDEN: I never-

ICELAND: What do you mean Denmark? [_blinks innocently_]

DENMARK:[_gets a smug look_] During the viking age Norway chose me.

SWEDEN: That's not!-

DENMARK: We eloped.

ICELAND: Oh? really? [_looking sad but trying to hide it_]

DENMARK: This lug [_points at Sweden with his thumb_] couldn't handle it so he went east and kidnapped some poor country we had come across on our raids.

SWEDEN: I-I-I did not _kidnap_ him! He came willingly.

DENMARK: [_ignoring Sweden_] He tried to make Norway jealous with.. what was his name again… Finland! right Finland. But its hard to make someone jealous when they don't have any feelings for you isn't it?

SWEDEN: You as-

[Italy and Romano come walking up the hill, yes I guess Germany lives on a hill, toward Germany's house. Italy is well being himself and humming while Romano walks slightly behind him grumbling and cursing]

ITALY: _Ciao_, guys! Is Germany home? I came to make him some pasta~!

ICELAND: No he isn't home. We actually are looking for him too.

ROMANO: See, Italy? I told you that potato-eating bastard didn't want your damn pasta.

ITALY: No, that can't be it! He always loves it when I cook for him!

DENMARK: Don't worry Italy I'm sure he is just taking care of some business and will be back soon. [_gives him a stupid grin and a thumbs up_]

SWEDEN: Yes, if there are any countries that don't have relationship problems it's you two.

[Iceland looks off into the distance which catches Italy's attention]

ITALY: What's wrong, Mr. Iceland?

ROMANO: Don't talk to them, Italy - they used to be vikings.

ICELAND: I was never a viking. ;_;

[awkward silence in which the nordics all avoid eye contact with each other]

ITALY: Is there a problem? It's bad for friends and family to fight! Just look at me and my brother, we never fight.

ROMANO: Get bent.

ITALY: Aw, see, isn't he sweet? Tell us, what's wrong?

ROMANO: Oh my God.

DENMARK: Sweden tried to use another country to-

SWEDEN: Denmark here was making assumptions that I used my help-

ICELAND: Finland [_is completely ignored_]

SWEDEN: to try to make Norway jealous.

DENMARK: You did![_crosses his arms childishly_]

SWEDEN: Why would I need to? It wasn't too long after the Viking age that we, [_smug look_] _Norway and I _got married.

DENMARK:[_gasps_] He didn't want to and you know it! Why else would he keep the ring I gave him?

ROMANO: You guys sound like a bunch of retarded middle school girls bitching and moaning about their goddamn boy problems. I can't stand it.

ITALY: Come on, Romano, they need our help! So you guys both like Mr. Norway, then?

[all respond at the same time]

SWEDEN: Of course.

DENMARK: Hell yeah!

ITALY: Tell me more about your ring, Mr. Denmark.

DENMARK: I gave it to Norway when he told me the _horrible_ news.[_glares at sweden_] His king had passed away and the only heir to the Norwegian throne was the stupid greedy Swedish king. So Norge was force to marry Sweden. I gave Norway the ring to give him hope that we would be able to be together again one day.

SWEDEN: Is that why you continuously tried to invade my country? [ _a little awed_]

DENMARK:[_shuffles his feet while looking down_] I just wanted to see Norway…

ITALY: Awwww. :3

ROMANO: _Ugh_. If you ask me you're just a bunch of goddamn idiots with potatoes shoved up their asses.

ITALY: Aw, but Romano, you talk like this about Spain sometimes.

ROMANO: I do not! Shut up! I told you I don't like talking about that tomato-loving bastard.

ITALY: Right~ So anyway, Mr. Sweden, how did _you _feel about that?

SWEDEN: Denmark can't have Norway because he is mine. [_matter of factly_]

DENMARK: But you already have Finland!

ITALY: Mr. Sweden, it's not good to cheat on your loved ones!

ROMANO: Like how I caught Germany in the hot tub with Japan the other day?

ITALY: But Romano, _I _was there too, and they weren't doing anything weird…

ROMANO: Damn…

ICELAND: But I remember the union being happy… we were a family.

DENMARK: After the Swedish king died, my queen was voted ruler of all Norse land…

SWEDEN: Norge did seem happier...

DENMARK: What was that?

ICELAND: Norway was happy when we were all a family, like old times.

ITALY: You should always make sure that your loved ones are happy~.

SWEDEN: [grunts]

[awkward silence and the Nordics twiddle their thumbs and/or shuffle their feet]

ITALY: Well, when Germany gets upset, he goes away for a while… but he always comes home,

and I make him some pasta, and he gets happy again! Then at night, we-

ROMANO: Italy!

ITALY: Si?

ROMANO: You're not supposed to talk about that, remember?

ITALY: But why not? It's how Italians show affection~!

DENMARK: So we should go home?

SWEDEN: And wait for him to return?

ITALY: _Sì_!

ICELAND: Then lets go. We don't want him to get home before us. [ _everyone looks happier now_]

ROMANO: Ugh, you all can just go fuck yourselves.

[The scandinavians head back home and the scene ends]


	12. Chapter 12

**SCENE 12**

[It is three days before Valentines day, Norway, Finland, Prussia, Greece, and Germany have arrived at Russia's house, Prussia runs ahead]

FEM!PRUSSIA: I have arrived!

LITHUANIA: [_panicking_] P-p-prussia?! W-what are you doing here? A-at three in the morning?

FEM!PRUSSIA: My train was a bit late, something about, I dunno, some cat getting caught in the engine or something, but it's okay cuz I'm here now!

LITHUANIA: [_curling up into ball_] Please don't hurt meeeee! Go awayyyyyyy!

FEM!PRUSSIA: [_giving him a small kick_] Pfft, I don't know _what_ you're worried about. I'm sure you're ready for World War III by now! Where's Russia?

[Germany runs up]

GERMANY: Prussia!

[Poland runs into the room]

POLAND: Oh my God, they're right, Belarus _does_ have a shotgun!

NORWAY: Ummm… what is going on here?

FINLAND: I feel uncomfortable-

FEM!PRUSSIA: Hey, you're here too? Awesome.

LITHUANIA: [_sobbing_] What is happeningggg?

POLAND: 'Sup, brah? Oh, and broskis. Lots of broskis.

GERMANY: Prussia, stop this foolishness right now.

NORWAY: I should visit people more often I haven't seen any of you since the last meeting.

FINLAND: I'm scared-

NORWAY: So this is what Russia's house looks like now. He really did fall from grace huh?

[Finland begins to sneak away going god knows where]

[Russia and his sisters enter]

RUSSIA: Oh, hello~. You're here rather late.

NORWAY: Hello Russia, I haven't been to your house since I invaded your land and gave you culture. I do hope you like the name I picked out for you. You were so little and cute then.

RUSSIA: Oh, right. I've been invaded a lot since then… It would have been nice if you had stayed around to help with the mongol invasion though.

NORWAY: I was having some local things I needed to attend to. [mainly Denmark missed him and wanted him to come home]

GREECE: [_entering_] Heyy… has anyone seen Fraaaaaank?

GERMANY: [_yelling_] No one has seen your damn cat! [_to Prussia_] Prussia, we're going home.

FEM!PRUSSIA: Just a sec. [_to Russia_] Hey, babydaddy.

GERMANY: _Vas_?

RUSSIA: _Shto_?

FEM!PRUSSIA: I mean… teehee~.

[Germany glares at Russia]

NORWAY: Anyway, Russia?

RUSSIA: _Da_?

NORWAY: Denmark doesn't visit you does he?

RUSSIA: _Nyet_…

NORWAY: Right duh… well then this will be a good place to hide.

BELARUS: [_glaring_] Hide from _what_?

NORWAY: Denmark. He- well never mind.

LITHUANIA: [_still curled up in ball_; _sobbing_] Why are you people hereeeee?

POLAND: Cool story, broski.

UKRAINE: Oh, what happened?

GERMANY: I don't have time for this…

NORWAY: It's nothing...Denmark, he is just a power hungry idiot who destroyed our family- [Norway cuts himself off feeling he has said too much and is surprised at himself]

LITHUANIA: [_still sobbing_] I just wanted to go to Boliviaaaaa…

FEM!PRUSSIA: Shut up, _dummkopf_, I'm trying to listen.

UKRAINE: What did he do that was so bad?

[Belarus continues to glare at Norway for some reason]

NORWAY: Denmark he well…

POLAND: [_does hair flip_] Like you totes have to tell us don't hold out!

NORWAY: He let the power get to his head. When Sweden started to question his authority, Denmark executed Sweden's nobility in stockholm. And he made Sweden watch.

RUSSIA: Heh… Stockholm…

FEM!PRUSSIA: _Mund halten_.

POLAND: Hehe… he said "head"...

UKRAINE: Ignore him.

NORWAY: Sweden justifiably left, and Finland followed him. I…

UKRAINE: Yes?

NORWAY: I couldn't bring myself to leave him, but I just can't look at him the same way any more.

POLAND: Sounds sexy.

GERMANY: Is there a reason that we're having a heart-to-heart conversation _at 3 a.m. in Russia's house_?

FEM!PRUSSIA: Shhhhhhh. It's story time.

BELARUS: _No one's_ allowed to have a heart-to-heart in my brother's house _except for me._

UKRAINE: Calm down, Bela. [_to Norway_] Why can't you just talk to Denmark about this?

NORWAY: [Crosses arms and rolls eyes]Talk to him about it? That's like trying to have a serious conversation with America.

UKRAINE: Well, if he really cares, then-

POLAND: Then a little sex appeal will go a long way.

LITHUANIA: [_still in a ball_] Poland, you need to stop talking.

UKRAINE: … I'm sure he'll understand, Mr. Norway. You really should talk to him…

NORWAY: As if I would talk to that Idiot... Wait where is Finland?

BELARUS: Yes, where indeed… hehehe…

UKRAINE: He, uh, he muttered something about going to the store… and the Christmas spirit or something.

NORWAY: Right well I guess I should go home. Thanks for everything. Prussia call me when you're ready for the baby shower.

[NORWAY exits looking for Finland]


	13. Chapter 13

**SCENE 13 (it's a mini scene)**

[Finland is in a Russian version of a Walgreens looking for a valentine's day present for Sweden Norway enters to pick up some snacks on his way home]

FINLAND: [_Comparing two different boxes of chocolate_] I know that Sweden really likes caramel but he isn't a big fan of nuts-

NORWAY: [_Spots Finland_]There you are what are you doing here?FINLAND: Oh well it is February 12th and I haven't had the time to go shopping-

NORWAY: Oh right it's Valentine's Day the day after tomorrow isnt it? That's why Denmark was so insistent…

FINLAND: So I am picking something up for Sweden. we are going home ri-

NORWAY: I bet that idiot wants to do something on Valentine's Day.

FINLAND: You should get him something Norway~

NORWAY: [_blushes_] Why would I do that?!

FINLAND: But I think that if you did that would make him happy…

NORWAY: I don't want to encourage his idiotic antics.

FINLAND: Oh alright [_looks disappointed_] Well if you're not going to get anything we should go to the airport so we can go home.

NORWAY: Huh? Oh yeah umm alright

[Finland starts toward the register but Norway doesn't move]

FINLAND: Norge? You coming?

NORWAY: What? Oh yeah.. you go ahead I'll catch up I um still need to get my snacks for the plane you know?

FINLAND: Okay [_heads to the register with a suspicious but knowing smile_]

[After they have finished shopping the two nordics head to the airport and purchase two tickets to Norway's house]


	14. Chapter 14

**SCENE 14**

[February 12th, Iceland, Denmark and Sweden are at Norway's house waiting for him and Finland to return]

SWEDEN: [_trying to repair Norway's door that Denmark broke during their earlier visit_] I need a screwdriver.

ICELAND: [_sitting at the dining room table_] I know Norge has one but I don't know where.

DENMARK: [_Lounging on Norways sofa]_ In the drawer left of the kitchen sink!

[Iceland goes to said drawer and finds the screwdriver]

ICELAND: But how did you know where it was? [_hands the tool to Sweden]_

SWEDEN: [_attempting to fix the door_] yeah that's rather peculiar…

DENMARK: Oh well you know I help Norge out a lot with house work and what not.

ICELAND: [_Sits back down at the table_] Really? He asks for help?

DENMARK: [_Tired of watching Sweden fail at fixing the door begins to do it himself_] He never _asks_ but when I call him he'll complain about a creaking door or that the fridge light won't work was the most recent one…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Norways house two weeks before Valentines day, the phone rings incessantly]

NORWAY: [_practically hissing_] _What?_

DENMARK: Norgie! You finally picked up!~

NORWAY: I thought I told you not to call me that. And yes since you have made my phone ring _twenty times_ non stop.

DENMARK: The persistent bird gets the worm!

NORWAY: [_sigh_] It's the early bird.

DENMARK: What?

NORWAY: Nevermind. What do you want?

DENMARK: I just wanted to talk~

NORWAY: I don't have time to talk right now.

DENMARK: Awww to much paperwork? Your boss keeping you busy?

NORWAY: What? No. I don't put off my work until the last minute like you do.

DENMARK: [_not even going to try to deny it_] What's up then?

NORWAY: If you must know its the light bulb.

DENMARK: The light bulb…

NORWAY: The one in the fridge, it won't turn on and I don't know why!

DENMARK: Oh! You just need to change the bulb~

NORWAY: Change it into what? I liked it better when we had oil lamps all I had to do as refill the oil

DENMARK: Don't worry Norgie! I'll help you out~

NORWAY: What? I dont want your help.

DENMARK: I'll be over in an hour or so ~

NORWAY: Wait don't you have to finish _your_ paperwork? Won't your boss be upset?

DENMARK: Aw don't sweat it...Helping you out is more important anyway~

NORWAY: What? [_blushes_] Don't say such stupid things! Finish your work!

DENMARK: Nah! I can pull an all-nighter I'll be over soon! [_He hangs up_]

NORWAY: Wait! Denmark? [sighs and hangs up. walking away from the phone he begins to smile then realizes he is smiling and stops]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ICELANDIA: Wow! Big brother rarely accepts help from people :3

SWEDEN: I had no idea.

DENMARK: [_dusts his hands off as he has finished fixing the door_] Wait you mean Norge never does that to you guys?

[they stare at him dumbfounded]

SWEDEN: Obviously not.

ICELAND: Uncle Sweden does that mean that Denmark is special?

DENMARK: You think so? :D

SWEDEN: You really are an idiot

[Denmark tightens his grip on the screw driver he has yet to put away]

DENMARK: What is your problem?!

SWEDEN: You're my problem!

DENMARK: What did I do?

ICELAND: Guys-

SWEDEN: Thats just it! You're an obnoxious idiot! And yet Norway still turns to you!

ICELAND: [_slams his hands down on the table and stands up_] Alright Sweden that's enough!

SWEDEN: [_looks at hims surprised_] Me?! What about that uncivilized-

ICELAND: Enough! I dont know what happened or didn't happen between you and Norgie-

SWEDEN: But-

ICELAND: And I don't care! Whatever it was is in the past! Why can't you open your eyes and see what you have now?

[Denmark is just watching the exchange awed that iceland is speaking up so much.]

SWEDEN: What do you mean? I don't underst-

ICELAND: [_exasperated sigh_] Finland!

SWEDEN: Finland?

ICELAND: The guy who cooks and cleans for you? The blonde who took care of you last month when you got food poisoning from-

SWEDEN: I thought we would never talk about that! And I know who Finland is!

ICELAND: Then notice him! You're so focused on Norway, someone who clearly doesn't feel the same way as you, that you can't see you have another who cares for you.

SWEDEN: But-

DENMARK: Aw come on man, you were the one who made Finland your wife don't you think you owe him a chance?

SWEDEN: But Norway was my first friend, I just never wanted to lose that..

ICELAND: What? Thats all?

DENMARK: [_bursts out laughing_] Man! Thats so stupid!

SWEDEN: Hey!

ICELAND: I didn't realize you have no idea how human relationships work [_slaps face_]

SWEDEN: What? As I understand relationships evolve, therefore as my first friend it is obvious that Norway should become my significant other if our friendship is to continue. [_Pushes up his glasses matter of factly_]

DENMARK: [_on the floor now laughing_] That's so not how it works!

SWEDEN: What?

ICELAND: Oh my… have a seat Uncle Sweden [_gestures toward the chair across from him_]

DENMARK: I mean I knew you were antisocial but jeez!

ICELAND: Ok umm where to start.. well first of all not all friendships evolve into romantic relationships.

SWEDEN: Then what do they do? die out?

ICELAND: No! Of course not they just become stronger friendships~

SWEDEN: But-

DENMARK: [_off the ground now and strangely serious_] Ok Sweden answer me this.

SWEDEN:[_slightly startled_] Umm Alright.

DENMARK: When you first wake up who do you think of?

SWEDEN: Well Finland.

DENMARK: Ok. And who is there for you when you are having a bad day?

SWEDEN:...Finland

DENMARK: Who takes care you when you're sick?

SWEDEN: Finland.

DENMARK: Who can make your stone expression break into a smile?

SWEDEN:...Finland.

DENMARK: Who have you stood up to _Russia_ for?

SWEDEN: Finland but only because we had a alliance!

ICELAND: [_catching on_] Is that really the only reason?

SWEDEN: [_actually think about it then mumbles softly_] I missed him…

ICELAND: Do you care for him?

SWEDEN:[_can't believe he is saying it outloud_] I didn't want to… Oh Norway I'm sorry.

DENMARK: Trust me, Norway doesn't mind.

SWEDEN: But-

ICELAND: Norway is your _friend_, he'd want you to be happy.

SWEDEN: So it's ok?

ICELAND: Of course. Now go home.

SWEDEN: What? You're kicking me out?

ICELAND: Well if you're going to go for Finny I don't think waiting at Norway's house is going to make the best first impression.

SWEDEN: [_Standing up_] Right! Yes of course! [_Starts heading toward the door, but turns back around_] You'll call when…

DENMARK: We'll let you know when he comes home.

SWEDEN: Thank you. [_Sweden exits_]

[Denmark sighs and sits down]

ICELAND: What's wrong with you? You're only romantic rival has given up.

DENMARK: What about you?

ICELAND: Me?

DENMARK: Yeah don't you like Norge too?

ICELAND: What?! He is my brother!

DENMARK: But I thought…

ICELANDIA: Well I guess I can see why it would seem that way. [_he gets up and start to make some tea_] I just wanted some of his attention you know? He wasn't there much when I was a kid.

DENMARK: Oh? Why not?

ICELAND: [_looks up from his work]_ There is a reason I didn't you like for a long time…

DENMARK: What me? Why didn't you like me? I'm awesome!

ICELAND: [_resumes making tea_] No I would rather not talk about it. It was childish and-

DENMARK: Awe come on you have to tell me now!

ICELAND: I was jealous of you.

DENMARK:What?

ICELAND: Norway always spent so much time with you-

DENMARK: Oh I wouldn't worry about that.

ICELAND: What do you mean?

DENMARK: [_chuckles to himself sadly_] Norge hates me.

ICELAND: Denmark I don't think that-

DENMARK: No I can take a hint. Hell Norge ran all over Europe to avoid me.

ICELAND: Denmark-

DENMARK: Actually I think I'm gonna go, Norge will be tired when he gets home and he won't want to see me. [_grabs his coat off the back of his chair and proceeds to leave_]

ICELAND: Denmark don't go! [_Denmark ignores him and walks out the door_] Denmark! He really is an idiot! _[Iceland shuts the front door and gets ready for bed hoping his brother will be home in the morning_]


	15. Chapter 15

**Ummmm Hi ^_^ sorry for my silence so far I'm kinda shy :3 Anywayssss I am SnowFlakeChild and the author :) although I have had some help from a good friend of mine in writing this. I am so thankful for all the reads, views, favorites, and follows this has received and I'm glad you guys seem to like it :) I'm planning on having about 20 or so chapters/scenes for this little story solo stay tuned :3 Ohhhh I am also think about writing a Christmas special with the Nordic Five and out of curiosity am wondering how many of you would be interested in reading it? Please let me know :) and finally enjoy scene 15~**

* * *

**SCENE 15**

[The next morning, february 13th, Norway finally gets home and has just entered the house which wakes up Iceland who is sleeping on the couch]

ICELAND: Norway!

NORWAY: [_Jumps back startled_] Iceland! Not that I mind but what are you doing here?

ICELAND: [_walks up to him_] What am I doing? What have you been doing?

NORWAY: [_as far as he is concerned his little brother knows nothing of his trip through Europe_] What's that supposed to mean?

ICELAND: I had to spend the past couple days running around Europe trying to find you with Denmark and Sweden!

NORWAY: Oh.

ICELAND: And where is Finland?

NORWAY: He went back to his and Swedens house.

ICELAND: Do you know how much trouble you caused for everyone?

NORWAY: What? It's not like I asked you guys to follow me. How is it my fault?

ICELAND: The minute you decided to just disappear we didn't have a choice but to look for you!

NORWAY: [_looks confused_] I don't think-

ICELAND: Family. Norge all five of us are family. [_Norway looks down_] You. me, Finland, Sweden, Denmark. We look out for each other.

NORWAY: [_shaking his head_] No, no. That's my job. I protect you guys.

ICELAND: Maybe in the Viking Age Norge, but everyone has worked hard to become strong, so that we can protect each other.

NORWAY: [_eyes big_] protect each other… [_Shakes his head a bit_] Have you been here all night?

ICELAND: [_sighs at the change of subject]_ Yeah, Sweden, Denmark, and I got here last night. But Sweden went home last night to wait for Finland.

NORWAY: Really? That's great! Maybe those to can finally get started. [_he smiles, then starts to look around kind of._]

ICELAND: He's not here.

NORWAY: [_laughs nervously at being caught_] What? Who?

ICELAND: Denmark. He went home last night.

NORWAY: [_looks disappointed_] Like I care what he does. [_starts to walk into the house_]

ICELAND: [follows him] You know he seemed kind of depressed last night.

NORWAY: [_stops walking_] Depressed? Him? Ha. [_keeps walking_]

ICELAND: He was really worried about you.

NORWAY: [_scoffs]_ As if.

ICELAND: He almost killed France!

NORWAY: Well he is a violent country, I doubt it had to do anything with me.

ICELAND: [_getting frustrated_] Look I was young so I don't really remember whatever happened between you two but you need to get over it!

NORWAY: [_taken aback_] Excuse me?

ICELAND: Look Norge I have watched Denmark try to make it up to you for centuries! And I know you care about him! Why can't you forgive him? Denmark he- he loves you.

NORWAY: What that-no. There's no way he could still love me.

ICELAND: [_face palms] _You're just as bad as Sweden…

NORWAY: What?

ICELAND: Oh? Nothing.

NORWAY: Wait so you're telling me after all these years he still lo-lov-cares about me?

ICELAND: Yes. My god don't you notice how much he clings to you?

NORWAY: [_confused_] Doesn't he do that to everyone?

ICELAND: No!

NORWAY: I've been pushing him away for years. Centuries even.

ICELAND: I've seen the way he can make you blush Norge. Why did you push him away? It's obvious that you care for him.

NORWAY: I-I'm selfish. I figured that there could be no way that he could still love me after what happened… So I pushed him away to protect myself.

ICELAND: Well that doesn't matter now.

NORWAY: [_small smile_] Yeah, I guess you're right… He- he didn't give up on me.

ICELANDIA: Well..

NORWAY: What? What is it?

ICELAND: He said something last night before he left..

NORWAY: What did he say?

ICELAND: That he could take a hint, that you went all over Europe to avoid him…

NORWAY: Why didn't you say that earlier? [_runs to the phone and dials Denmarks phone number but there is no answer_] Damn it! [_slams phone down_] He never misses my calls.

ICELAND: Norway?

NORWAY: I'm going to that idiot's house. Sorry Iceland we can hang out later this week yeah?

ICELAND:[_a little surprised_] huh? Oh yeah. Sure.

NORWAY: [_Heading out the door, yells over his shoulder_] Lock up on your way out ok?


	16. Chapter 16

**SCENE 16 **

[at Sweden and Finland's house, Finland has just gotten home and walks through the front door]

SWEDEN: Finland. [_no expression because he is Sweden, hugs Finland the moment he walks in the door_]

FINLAND: Oh uh Hi Sweden~ ummm is everything ok? [_kinda confused but not complaining_]

SWEDEN: It is good to have you home. [_still a dead expression_]

FINLAND: [_smiles_] Really? I- I mean It's good to be home. :3

SWEDEN: … Did you… have fun?

FINLAND: Oh well I mean I-I guess as fun as one can have while on an impromptu trip to Europe. [_nervous as he isn't used to attention from Sweden_]

SWEDEN:Did they… hurt you?

FINLAND: [_blushes_] Oh no! Of course not, everyone was nice ^_^' [_nervous laugh_]

SWEDEN: … that's good. [_turns head slightly toward kitchen_] Would you like some hot chocolate?

FINLAND: [ _:D smiles widely excited_] Really?! But normally you said we could only have hot cocoa on Christmas! Ohmygoodness I would love to have some cocoa! And maybe we could sit by the fire place and-

SWEDEN: [_lifts hand to stop him_] That's enough. Let us go make it.

FINLANDIA: [_nods enthusiastically_] Right! Of course! [_walks into the kitchen_]

SWEDEN: … [_follows_] … … … Finland?

FINLANDIA: [_cheerfully gathering things from the cupboard_] Yeah?

SWEDEN: … … … [_stares for a bit, not saying anything_]

FINLAND: [_stops to look at him_] Sweden? What is it? [_concerned_]

SWEDEN: … … … Do you like Denmark's hat?

FINLAND: [_confused_] Ummm what?

SWEDEN: … … … [_looks away_] Nothing. … … … Would you like to wear my hat? It is bigger.

FINLAND: [_slowly_] bigger?

SWEDEN: … … … yes. [_takes off hat_] Here you go.

FINLAND: [_takes hat_] Umm thank you…[_looks up which causes Sweden to notice that Finland is already wearing his white hat_]

SWEDEN: … Oh… … … you don't have to wear it, if you don't want.

FINLAND: [_distressed_] Oh no I mean I want to but-

SWEDEN: [_takes off Finland_'s _hat and puts his hat on Finland's head_] … there you go.

FINLAND: [_nervous but excited_] So does this mean…?

SWEDEN: Yes.

FINLAND: B-but I always thought...what about Norway? I thought you wanted him to have your hat…

SWEDEN: No. … He's more interested in Denmark's stupid little hat. … I wouldn't want him to have it, anyway.

FINLAND: So does that mean that tomorrow? Are you still going to Norway's-

SWEDEN: No. … I am not. … I'd rather spend it here…

POLAND: [_from under kitchen table_] OMG you guys are, like, totes adorbs.

SWEDEN: Poland? [_drags him out_] How did you get in my house?

POLAND: You two are like my new totes OTP. Later!

[He jumps out the window. A crash is heard.]

FINLAND: [_runs to the window_] Oh! I hope he is ok…

SWEDEN: It does not matter. … … … Finland?

FINLAND: [_faces him_] Yes?

SWEDEN: … … … Tomorrow… What are you doing? If you are not busy, you will spend Valentine's Day with me.

FINLAND: Tomorrow?! I-I-

SWEDEN: We will cook dinner, followed by a movie, and concluded with cuddling.

FINLAND: Uh yes! Of course :3

SWEDEN: … very good.


	17. Chapter 17

**SCENE 17**

[At Denmarks house. Norway is banging on the door]

NORWAY: Open this damn door!

DENMARK: [_opens door_] Norway?

NORWAY: [_pushes past him into the house_] its about time you idiot

DENMARK:[_follows him inside_] So um whats up Norgi-um Norway.

NORWAY: [_stroll into his living room and plops down on the couch, Denmark of course following_] You ummm

DENMARK: Yeah?

NORWAY: [_avoids eye contact, blushing_] You don't have to do that… you can call me Norgie if- if you want to.

DENMARK: [_eyes widen_] Norge?

NORWAY: Alright listen up because I'm only going to ask once!

DENMARK: [_straightens up_] Y-Yes sir!

NORWAY: Would you like to spend to-tomorrow, um that is Valentine's day, with..

DENMARK: With?

NORWAY: [_blushing_] Me?

DENMARK: [_gasps and sits next to Norway hugging him_] Really? You want to go on a Valentine's day date with me?!

NORWAY: Why else would I ask?!

DENMARK: [_snuggling into Norway's shoulder_] Of course I want to spend Valentine's Day with you! :3

NORWAY: [_blushing_] What would you like to do?

DENMARK: Oh don't worry about that I'll plan everything! It's been a long time since I've been able to spend Valentine's day with you.

NORWAY: No!

DENMARK: [_a little startled_] What?

NORWAY: [_Blushes more_] I want to plan it…

DENMARK: Norway?

NORWAY: Yeah?

DENMARK: You're so cute!

NORWAY: Shut up! [_Stands up and therefore pulls out of Denmark's arms_]

DENMARK: Awww Norgie is embarrassed~

NORWAY: Alright I'm leaving. [_Starts walking towards the door_]

DENMARK: No! Wait I'm sorry I didn't mean to irritate you!

NORWAY: [_stops walking_] You...You don't irritate me… You get me all flustered [_continues walking_] Be ready at 10 am tomorrow ok?

DENMARK: Yes! I'll be ready! [_he yells after Norway's retreating form_]


	18. Chapter 18

**SCENE 18**

[yes it is finally Valentines day :3 first up is Sweden and Finland's date it is about 5 pm and the two are in the kitchen making dinner]

FINLAND: [_chopping_] This is nice :3

SWEDEN: … yes.

FINLAND: I can't remember the last time we cooked together~

SWEDEN: We never have.

FINLAND: right… I guess I do most of the cooking ^_^' can you pass me that bowl?

SWEDEN: Yes. … [_their hands happen to touch as he passes the bowl. he looks away] _

FINLAND: [_gasps, blushes and looks away_] heh.. you know I'm kinda nervous…

SWEDEN: … About what?

FINLAND: Well it's our first...date…

SWEDEN: … Yes.

FINLAND: Well I'm really glad that we get to do this to-Ow! [ _cut his finger on the knife_]

SWEDEN: … don't be so clumsy. [_gets a band-aid_]

FINLANDIA: Oh [_blushes_] thank you…[_bgins to reach for knife again_]

SWEDEN: No. Let me do it. _I like cutting things._

FINLAND: Oh ummmm ok…..hehehehe

[Dinner is finished and the two sit down at the dining table to eat it]

FINLAND: Wow! This is really good Sweden :3

SWEDEN: … yes.

FINLAND: Ummm [_wants to ask a question but seems reluctant to_]

SWEDEN: … yes?

FINLANDIA: Well… I mean.. Why now? All these centuries…

SWEDEN: … all these centuries what?

FINLAND: You've never really paid attention to me…

SWEDEN: … That's not true. You are my wife.

FINLAND: I mean you've always said that but...

SWEDEN: But what?

FINLAND: I felt like I was only your wife in name?

SWEDEN: No. Your name is Finland.x

FINLAND: Sweden...I mean You always only talked about Norway…

SWEDEN: … I see. Listen, Finland.

FINLAND: Yes?

SWEDEN: … You are… the Lithuania to my Poland.

FINLAND: ummm what?

SWEDEN: You are the Hungary to my Austria.

FINLAND: Ummmm I don't think I understand…

SWEDEN: I like you.

FINLAND: But Norway-

SWEDEN: -is my best friend, yes. But you are more than that.

FINLAND: [_grins_] Maybe we could…

SWEDEN: Hm?

FINLAND: Renew our vows? Or I guess actually make them since you kinda just declared-

SWEDEN: … yes. … I would like that.

[it is now movie time, they decide to watch the titanic because Sweden said so it is now the end of the movie you know the door wooden raft part]

SWEDEN: … This movie is stupid. Why can they not share the same raft? I'd definitely move over.

FINLAND: I think it's supposed to be more romantic this way. [_looks awkwardly at the space between them on the couch_]

SWEDEN: How is him dying romantic? All it requires is a little scoot… [_he scoots closer to Finland_]

FINLAND: Well I do think it would be better for them both to be on the raft…[_scoots closer to Sweden_] Then they would both survive and live happily ever after~

SWEDEN: Yes… Happily ever after… [_scoots even closer_]

FINLAND: [_leans his head on slowly on Sweden's shoulder_] its good to be happy… [_sounds kinda sleepy_]

SWEDEN: Yes… it is… [_looks at the half-asleep Finland_]

FINLAND: [_falls asleep on Sweden's shoulder missing the end of the movie_] hmmmm

SWEDEN: … Finland? … [_looks content and falls asleep as well_]


	19. Chapter 19

**SCENE 19**

[Norway has arrived at Denmarks house to pick him up buttttt Denmark is running late so Norway is sitting in Denmark's living room while Denmark is frantically running around his house trying to get ready]

NORWAY: [_sighs_] Are you ready yet?

DENMARK: [ _runs past him almost tripping_] Yeah! Just a sec!

NORWAY: I told you to be ready at 10…

DENMARK: I know! Alright I'm ready to go! Ummm where are we going?

NORWAY: None of your business!

DENMARK: But its our date so isn't-

NORWAY: [_blushes_] It's not a date! I-It's a surprise [_looks away_]

[Denmark smiles at him stupidly]

NORWAY: What?

DENMARK: Oh? Nothing [_smiles like he knows something Norway doesn't_]

NORWAY: No you can't just do that!

DENMARK: Do what?

NORWAY: You have to tell me now.

DENMARK: [_childishly_] Do not!

NORWAY: Denmark!

DENMARK: Ok ok…. but you're gonna hit me

NORWAY: I'm not so childish as to not be able to control my-

DENMARK: You're adorable!

NORWAY: [_eyes grow big and blushes and begins to raise his hand to slap Denmark but then puts it back down and looks at the ground_] whatever lets go.

DENMARK: Norway?

[Norway walks out of the house and Denmark follows after him, after hopping onto a train or some kind of transportation they arrive on the Norwegian coast, Norway has a basket]

DENMARK: Ummmm so what now?

NORWAY: Well we're gonna go on a hike.

DENMARK: [_whining_] We're going to climb the fjords?

NORWAY: Yes. Now stop complaining.

DENMARK: We could have gone to a movie, or a restaurant, or a park, or-

NORWAY: Do you want to spend the day with me or not?

DENMARK: Of course I do but its' cold and snowy and-

NORWAY: Then shut up.

[They walk in silence for a while]

DENMARK: Norge~?

NORWAY: [_ignores him_]

DENMARK: Norgie?

NORWAY: [_irritated_] What?

DENMARK: So since this is a date-

NORWAY: It's not a date-

DENMARK: Then should we hold hands or something?

NORWAY: No.

DENMARK: Awwwww butttt NNNNooooorrrrggggiiieee

NORWAY: Absolutely not.

DENMARK: But-

NORWAY: No means no.

DENMARK: Or it means maybe~

NORWAY: No.

DENMARK: [_pouts_] Fine

[Throughout the the hike Denmark attempts many times to grab Norways hand however Norway always pulls his hand away and gives a snappy remark or a glare to try to prevent such behavior from Denmark until finally they have reached the top of the fjord and have an amazing view of the ocean while the sun is setting]

NORWAY: We're here. [_begins to set up a picnic blanket and starts unloading his basket_]

DENMARK: [_looking out as the view_] Wow! Norge your country is so beautiful! [_turns around not having seen what Norway is doing_] You made us dinner? Aww Norge 3

NORWAY: [_his expression softens_] What are you aw-ing for? Of course I would need to bring some food, we were out all day, its only practical. [_sits down and reluctantly pats the spot next to him on the blanket_]

DENMARK: [_sits down_] But still! Thanks a lot Norge :3

NORWAY: Whatever just eat, no need to make a big deal out of it [_blushing_]

DENMARK: Okaii~

[ After they have finished eating the two Nordics just sit gazing at the stars while Denmark sneaks his hand closer to Norway's]

DENMARK: Thanks a lot Norge, for today I mean.

NORWAY: [_his expression softens but he looks away embarrassed_] No problem.

DENMARK: [_puts his hand on top of Norways_] I mean it Norge today it-it meant a lot to me :3

NORWAY: [_looks down at their hands and begins to pull away however seems to change his mind and intertwines his fingers with Denmarks_] Yeah [_smiles softly_] today was- it was nice.

[The rest of the date is up to reader interpretation ;)]


	20. Chapter 20

**SCENE 20 just a little bonus scene :D**

[A week later, the Nordics have gathered for a meeting of the Nordic Council, Iceland, Norway, and Denmark have arrive first, and Sweden and Finland have just walking into the meeting room holding hands :3 ]

NORWAY: [_irritated_] I've told you a 100 times Denmark I am _not_ jealous of that stupid bridge between you and Sweden! I don't care!

DENMARK: Aww come on! I know it bothers you, just say the word and we can have a bridge too!

NORWAY: Why would I want a bridge connecting our countries?!

DENMARK: [_pouts_] That's not what you said on our date-

NORWAY: [_standing up_] It was not a date!

ICELAND: [_happily surprised_] You guys went a date?! Good for you! :D

[Denmark and Norway answer at the same time]

DENMARK: [_proudly_] Yup! [_gives thumbs up_]

NORWAY: It was not a date!

FINLAND: [_to Norway_] You went on a date with Denmark? Thats so cute :3

NORWAY: It was NOT a date! Can we please start this meeting?

SWEDEN: [_sits down and adjusts his papers_] Yes. Now last time we were discussing-

[Estonia bursts into the room.]

ESTONIA: Ah, good morning! I'm so sorry I'm late, I didn't receive a ticket or anything in the mail and had to make it here myself…

ICELAND:[_confused_] ummmm

FINLAND:[_sheepishly_] Well you see Estonia-

DENMARK: Why are you here?

ESTONIA: Oh? Isn't it the Nordic Council meeting? I'm here for that, of course. [_smiles_]

SWEDEN: Ah I see now you're confused.

ESTONIA: … about what? [_continues to smile_]

FINLANDIA: Well to put this nicely-

NORWAY: You're not a Nordic, please leave.

ESTONIA: What? But… but yes I am! We share lots of similarities, you know…

NORWAY: No.

FINLAND: [_to Norway_] Don't you think we should be a little nicer?

ICELAND: I agreed with Norge.

DENMARK: I don't disagree with Norge~...ever...it's not healthy to… heheh

NORWAY: 3 votes is a majority of the Nordic _Five_ please leave.

FINLAND: Norge!

ESTONIA: But… six is a nice even number, right? Please…

SWEDEN: The council has spoken. Please return to your baltic family from whence you came.

ESTONIA: [_panic starting to creep into his voice_] N-no! P-please don't make me! I don't want to be a Baltic anymore! Pleeeaaase!

FINLAND: [_Tries to calm Estonia down which makes Sweden glare at Estonia_] I'm sorry Estonia…

SWEDEN: You must leave now, and don't touch my wife.

ESTONIA: N-no… no… you can't… don't be so cruel! Please! Finlaaaand!

FINLAND: [_feels sympathy because of his past dealings with RUSSIA_] There there

SWEDEN: Leave.

DENMARK: You're not even close enough to be considered part of Scandinavia [_seems proud of himself_]

NORWAY: [_hangs up the phone because he apparently called someone when we weren't looking_] I've called Lithuania.

ESTONIA: Noo! I don't want to be a Baltic! I-Iceland isn't nearly as close as I am, why is _he_ here? C'mon, Finland, we're neighbors practically!

NORWAY: Iceland is an island nation in the _Norwegian Sea_ and my biological brother. You are a nation whose coast is along the _Baltic Sea_ therefore you are a baltic.

ESTONIA: But… but Finland's also-

ICELAND: Shhhh Big brother hath spoken

ESTONIA: And Sweden-

DENMARK: Can't argue with Norge [_matter of factly_]

[Lithuania knocks and then comes in. Estonia starts panicking]

LITHUANIA: Um… hi everyone. Sorry about this… I told him not to…

SWEDEN:[_adjusts his glasses and protectively puts an arm around Finland_] Oh good. Please remove your friend.

LITHUANIA: Yes, sir. Come on, Estonia.

ESTONIA: Nooooo!

[He drags him out, Estonia still panicking]

SWEDEN: Now where were we?

FINLAND: About to review.

ICELAND: Talking about Norway's date.

NORWAY: It was not a date!Can we finally get started on this meeting?

DENMARK: Hell yeah!


End file.
